


Too Loud

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex couldn't stay quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud

Blast Off thrusted into Vortex, trying to bit back a groan before it escaped his lips. He grunted every time he thrusted into that valve.

Vortex was, unlike him, moaning and writhing under him, his legs were trembling above the shuttle's shoulder. The shuttle had both his grips on the copter's upper rotors, and those made Vortex's moans even louder.

"Stay quiet!" Blast Off grunted against Vortex's audial. "You don't want anyone to hear!"

"Yes! Yesyesyesahh... I want--them--to hear!!" moaned Vortex. "I want--them--to know--you're good--at--fragging--me!!" He pronounced each word per Blast Off's thrust.

"Be quiet!" Blast Off's hand came to Vortex's mouth, stifling the moans. Vortex then nipped and licked his digits, sucking them.

Blast Off groaned in discomfort, but at least Vortex's moans were less audible now.


End file.
